


Memories

by ca_te



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 June 2010. Written for redisourcolor over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 23 June 2010. Written for redisourcolor over at Livejournal.

Jack leans back in his chair, the palms of his hands pressed against the cleaned surface of the desk. He takes a deep breath, trying to face the memories which are nagging at his mind and pulling at his heart. The old photograph is still there, the happiness of that day, the smiles on his and his wife's face trapped inside of it. He hadn't thought that attending at Gwen's marriage would have had this effect on him, would have brought all the memories out. But now those memories are there, in front of him, the white roses along the isle, the happy glint in his wife's eyes as he pronounced his vow. He bites his lower lip because the guilt is still there, the guilt for having pronounced that vow knowing that he couldn't maintain that promise, that little sentence "till death do as apart". He shakes his head, already feeling his eyes growing hotter, just when he though he had already cried so much at the memory of her smiles, and gentle touches. But he lets the tears run anyway, it's no use to try to stop them, and he doesn't understand when, between all the years passed and the missions finished he has found his humanity again. For years he hasn't been able to shed a tear, it was as if they were stuck inside of him, somewhere.

He closes his eyes, but then opens them again as he hears the sound of the office's door being opened and closed. Ianto is standing in front of him with a cup of coffee in his hands, Jack briefly wonders why he is still in the Hub, but before he can say something, Ianto puts the cup on the desk and turns heading towards the door, leaving a whispered "Sorry" behind him.

It's an instant, it's as if a neon lighting has illuminated the dark confusion of his thoughts, and Jack knows that he doesn't want to be alone, not now that he knows that Ianto is there.

"Hey!"

Ianto stops but doesn't turn.

"No need to be sorry."

Ianto still doesn't turn.

"Come here, Ianto."

He wonders if it's the gentler tone that he has used or the way his voice is still cracked up by the tears but it works. The Welsh-man turns and walks towards him, but he still tries to avoid to look at the Captain's eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee."

Ianto nods.

"Nothing."

Jack knows that Ianto has noticed the old photograph on the desk by now, he can see a little muscle in cheek tensing, it happens when Ianto is pained or worried. Jack reaches out, and brushes his hand over Ianto's. The other man doesn't pull away, his hand is cold against Jack's skin.

"Whoah you're cold as a block of ice!"

Ianto chuckles.

"I'm not a human furnace like you, Jack!"

Jack smiles, the sound of Ianto's laugh still twirling in his ears, making him feel warm and more comfortable. He can feel the tears drying on his cheeks, even though he knows that the scars are never going to be away, that even Ianto is going to leave a scar behind, but he pushes the thought aside the moment Ianto squeezes his hand back.

"Don't think too much, Jack."

The Captain quirks a brow, and Ianto lets go of his hand to move closer, till he is standing by the chair and Jack looks up at him before getting up. They are standing so close that their noses are almost touching, and as always Ianto's proximity makes Jack feel light, as if the weight of his hundred lives is pressing less over his shoulders. He reaches out and cups Ianto's cheek.

"Some times I think you'd be a good wife, Ianto Jones!"

And he curses himself for his stupidity, for not being able to just tell Ianto how much he cares, without silly jokes to screen his feelings.

But Ianto chuckles, leaning a bit more in Jack's touch.

"Well if you'll marry me I have just one request, I don't want anything pink!"

Jack grins, Ianto always understands and never questions, it's as if he can see right through his words and jokes. Jack leans in and kisses Ianto, feeling him respond gently to the kiss, and once again he is reminded of the reason why loving Ianto it's for him as natural as breathing.


End file.
